1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to an improved worm drive garage door opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Worm drive garage operators presently use a one piece worm and rail section. This requires that a very long container be utilized in shipping the garage door opener since the one piece worm and rail section are ten or more feet in length. This makes it very expensive and very difficult for the average customer to transport from the retail outlet to his home for installation, It is very desirable to provide that the T rail unit and the worm fit in a box that can be placed into the average automobile.